Wp/ine/List of articles we need to have
List of needed articles There is an official list of articles every Wikipedia should have, here is the essence of it. We must change their names and "Proto-Indo-European-ise" them, using simultaneous meaning-sounding coincidence rule between their linguistic components and PIE roots from: *Indogermanisches etymologisches Wörterbuch *Indogermanisches Wörterbuch and next place their names after link to them such as 'Wp/ine/Name' as unexisting article and let's don't forget to put the 'Wp/ine/' before!. The names can't be changed to non-cognates, talk in discussion. Any cognate-breaking changes will be reverted. We should also make only one PIE name for the same name owner, always directly from name owner's language, e.g. 'Ludwig van Beethoven' is used directly for reconstruction, see: List of Proto-Indo-European names. Anatomy *Anatomy *Cell *Gene *Tongue: Dn̥g̑ʰᵘ̯as Architecture and civil ingeneering *Architecture *House Artists and architects *Leonardo da Vinci *Michelangelo *Pablo Picasso *Rembrandt van Rijn *Vincent van Gogh Arts and recreations *Art: Artom *Culture: Kᵘ̯elotorom Authors, playwrights and poets *Dante Alighieri *Homeros *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Leo Tolstoj *Miguel de Cervantes *Victor Hugo *William Shakespeare Biological processes *Creation *Evolution *Metabolism *Photosynthesis *Reproduction Biology *Biology *Death *DNA *Life Bodies of water *Amazon River *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Nile *Pacific Ocean Business and economics *Economics *Money Chemistry *Chemical element *Chemistry *Gold *Hydrogen *Iron *Molecule *Oxygen *Periodic table Cities *Berlin *Jerusalem: U̯regsolom *London *Moskva *New York *Paris *Peking *Roma *Sankt Petersburg *Tokio Communication *Calculator *Communication *Computer: Kompū̆terom *Information Composers and musicians *Igor Stravinskij *Johann Sebastian Bach *Ludwig van Beethoven *Richard Wagner *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Countries *Brazil: Bʰreusolii̯ām *China: Eng̑onoi̯ām *France: Bʰreni̯ām *Germany: Teutoni̯ām *India: Sendʰroi̯ām *Iran: Arionoi̯ām *Italy: U̯etli̯ām *Japan: Deienpeug̑i̯ām *Korea: K̑eustānoi̯ām *Luxemburg: Leudobʰerg̑ʰi̯ām *Paraguay: M̥bʰrogᵘ̯āi̯ām *Russia: Resoi̯ām *Spain: Speg̑i̯ām *United Kingdom: Oinotom Rēg̑i̯om *United States: Oinotes Stādʰes Earth science *Climate *Geology *Mineral *Weather Explorers and travelers *Cristoforo Colombo *Fernando de Magallanes *Jurij Gagarin *Wernher von Braun Family and relationships *Child *Family *Marriage Film, radio and television *Film *Radio *Television Food/Drinks *Bread: Bʰarēdām *Cheese: Surom *Food: Ēdām *Milk: Su̯eidom *Water: Akᵘ̯ām Geography *Africa *Antarctica *Australia *City *Continent *Eurasia *Geography *North America *Ocean *Sea *South America Health and medicine *Cancer *Disease *Health *Immunodeficiency *Malaria *Medicine *Virus History *British Empire *Cold War *French Revolution *German Empire *History *Industrial Revolution *Russian Revolution *World War I *World War II International organizations *European Union *International Red Cross Movement *United Nations Inventors, scientists and mathematicians *Alan Turing *Albert Einstein *Archimedes: Erk̑eimedos *Charles Darwin *David Hilbert *Erwin Schrödinger *Euclides *Galileo Galilei *Gerhard Köbler *Henry Ford *Isaac Newton *James Watt *Johann Gutenberg *Julius Pokorny *Louis Pasteur *Marie Curie *Max Planck *Nicolaus Copernicus *Nikola Tesla *Pythagoras *Thomas Edison Language and literature *Greek alphabet: Skerībʰom Garəg̑iskom *Language: Dn̥g̑ʰᵘ̯am *Literature: Leitorom *Poetry *Proto-Indo-European language: Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om Dn̥g̑ʰu̯ām *Translation *Word: U̯erdʰom *Writing system Law *Justice: I̯euniom *Law: Legʰi̯om Mathematics *Arithmetic *Geometry *Mathematics *Number: Nemērom Metrology *Geometrised units *Measurement *Metric units Mountains and deserts *Alps *Himalaia *Sahara Music *Music: Mū̆su̯ekom *Opera: Operom Organisms *Amphibian *Animal *Bacteria *Bird *Fish *Fungus *Human *Insect *Mammal *Organism *Plant *Reptile Philosophers and social scientists *Aristoteles *Buddha: Bʰeudʰos *Friedrich Engels *Friedrich Nietzsche *Immanuel Kant *John Locke *Karl Marx: G̑erlos Mag̑ʰu̯eros *Kongfuzi (Confucius): G̑enbʰeusoi̯os *Laozi (Laocius): Leudʰosoi̯os *Plato: Plā̆tos *René Descartes *Sigmund Freud *Sokrates *Voltaire Philosophy *Buddhism: Bʰeudʰokom *Confucianism: G̑enbʰeusoi̯okom *Knowledge *Philosophy Physics *Atom *Color *Electromagnetic radiation *Energy *Force *General relativity *Light *Mass *Metal *Physics *Quark *Sound *Space *State of matter *Time *Velocity Political leaders *Adolf Hitler *Alexandros Megas: Alekaneros Meg̑ʰos *Augustus *Benito Mussolini *Genghis Khan *George Washington *Kourosh·e·Bozorg *Napoleon Bonaparte *Otto von Bismarck *Qin Shi Huang *Vladimir Lenin Politics *Government: Gou̯ərnom *Politics: Rēg̑i̯ok̑om *Polity (state): Rēg̑i̯om Psychology *Behavior: Mōrom *Emotion: Eg̑ʰsmeuti̯om *Psychology: Bʰesoleg̑om *Thought: Mn̥tom Recreation *Game: Leidom *Sport: Leidok̑om *Toy: Leidobʰoriom Religion *Bible: Gʰebʰeli̯om *Catholicism: Km̥tasolokom *Christianism: Gʰrēitokom *God: Déiu̯os **God the Father: Di̯ēuspətēros **God the Son: Di̯ēusdʰəilos **God the Ghost: Di̯ēuspeisos *Jahweh/Jehovah: Eibʰu̯īs *Jehovah's Witnesses: Eibʰu̯īkes U̯idu̯otes *Jesus Christ: Eisolos Gʰrēitos *Judaism: Eibʰu̯īkom *Mythology: Mūdʰoleg̑om *Orthodoxy: Erdʰodek̑i̯om *Protestantism: Prōtristān̥ti̯om *Proto-Indo-European religion: Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om U̯erleg̑i̯om *Religion: U̯erleg̑i̯om *Soul: Gᵘ̯ʰrenos Religious figures and theologians *Abraham: Appareimos *Adam: Eig̑ʰđemos *Anna Katharina Emmerick: Ansnā Gʰedʰrinā Aməreg̑ā *Anna: Ansnā *Eve: Bʰu̯īā *Gabriel: Gᵘ̯rebʰrialos *Joachim: Eii̯ēkmos *Joseph: Eipaˣpos *Mary: Mag̑ʰrii̯āmā *Michael: Mekᵘ̯oalos *Moses: Mū̆iskos *Noah: Nei̯əos *Raphael: Reibʰoalos *Sarah: Sereg̑ā Science *Astronomy: Stē̆ronemi̯om *Big Bang: Meg̑ʰom Eg̑ʰspləuti̯om *Big Crunch: Meg̑ʰom Enpləuti̯om *Earth: G̑ʰđemom *Galaxy: Glaktom *Moon: Mēnōtom *Planet: Plānotom *Quasar: Kᵘ̯oterom *Star: Stē̆rom *Sun: Sā́u̯elom Social issues *Death punishment: Mr̥tóiskom karom *Freedom: Leudʰerom *Human rights: I̯eues g̑ʰₒmoniskes *Slavery: Su̯eroslom Social sciences *Education: Eg̑ʰsdeukti̯om *Society: Sokᵘ̯i̯otom Technology *Agriculture: Agrokᵘ̯elotorom *Technology: Teknoleg̑om Timekeeping *Calendar: Kₑlēntoroi̯om *Century: Sēku̯olom *Day: Diu̯esom *Month: Mēnōtom *Week: U̯eigom *Year: I̯ērom War and military *Military: Kori̯onom *Peace: Kᵘ̯ii̯ētsom *War: Kori̯om Category:Wp/ine